1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices including a plurality of separated graphene channel layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a material that may replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor and has a mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene can be applied to high frequency devices, e.g., radio frequency (RF) devices.
When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap may be formed by a size effect. Using the GNR, a field effect transistor that can be operated at room temperature can be manufactured. Graphene electronic devices refer to electronic devices that include graphene, e.g., a field effect transistor or an RF transistor.